


You're Shredded to the Bones.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mastermind!Ishimaru masturbating with the Oowada butter after the execution.  Vore warning, extremely disturbing themes warning.  Potentially triggering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Shredded to the Bones.

_Haha, haha **ha** , I love you......I love you I love you I **LOVE** you........................._

Ishimaru had half a mind not to lean up against the intercom button, moaning and grunting into the speaker as he held only his cock up to the video phone, not enough to identify him of course, since he'd be entirely naked anyways, but enough to throw a bit of vomit into the students rooms, into the vents, into the office so he could smell the disgust, the despair for himself.......oh, OH that made him so much **_HARDER_** -

_Yes yes yes yes YESS you're MINE I LOVE you I **LOVE** you I want you I love you I **LOVE YOU--**_

He made no secret of his pleasure either.  He moaned and bucked and all but screamed into the room, his harsh grunts and wheezes drowned out only by the pained shrieking in the video, a playback of the execution that was kept on replay over and over and over and over- 

Ishimaru sunk his teeth into the back of his left hand, continuing to grip and rip at his cock with the right.  It was so good, so much BETTER than all the other executions, because this was Mondo, this was the love of his entire life that was screaming and dying and being ripped apart by the inside...

He had sensors hooked to him and everything, too, to tell him exactly what was happening to Mondo's _precious, gorgeous, **perfect**_ body as he was in the cage.  He set it to display on the screen, so he could see firsthand.  The moment his _precious, gorgeous, **perfect**_ darling had begun to rip apart at the intestines, when his heart begun to tear, when his lungs shredded to bits as he tried so hard to scream and couldn't!  Just the thought of how much pain, how much excruciating, mind-scrambling _agony_ Mondo must have endured made Ishimaru buck into his hand a bit harder, laughing, and then scream-laughing at the vision of Mondo's body splattering onto the sides of the cage.  

But the best part was that it was so much cleaner, and so much neater and _crueler_ than that, because Mondo's body wasn't sprayed out haphazardly onto the wires of the trap, but in a nice, compact little tub for _just Ishimaru_ to enjoy. 

At that reminder, Kiyotaka took a short moment to pop the lid off the tub, reaching two fingers in to gently stroke the soft mass before plunging them inside.  

_Th-that's your body, angel.  That's you.  That's your skin and your bones and your blood and oH-_

It was almost unintentional when he brought a heaping fingerful to his mouth, scooping it off his fingers with his tongue.  His first instict was to vomit, as the substance tasted absolutely rancid - just as a liquified mass of flesh and blood and bone and organs and _unpassed shit_ would be expected to taste.  He swallowed all of it though, happily, taking a moment to lick up the small bit that had seeped out the corner of his lips.   _  
_

He let out a particularly hearty grunt before whispering to himself, his cheek bitten between his molars. _That might've been your cock, angel.  Aaha...hahaHA-  Would you like that?  Is that hot to you?  W-watching me from down in hell, watching me eat your cock and swallow it like the lovebitten whore I am?  Is that hot to you, precious?  My precious, PRECIOUS angel?_

 _  
_And then he wanted to cum more desprately than he had ever before, but not yet, not until he felt Mondo's entire body all over him, on his penis, on his mouth-

So he reached into the tub with four whole fingers and scooped it out, slathering the brown, stinking, nauseating butter all over his cock, and then into his naval, his thighs...

And the video monitor kept screaming, kept wailing out as Oowada's body was shredded down to nothing, and Ishimaru groaned and stroked and smeared Mondo's body onto his face, forcing it in _gobs_ down his own throat- 

And it was so much sweeter than the others, because this was his OWN despair, this is what he craved, because he was so in love with Oowada, and he wanted more than anything for him to live, for him to be loved, and happy, to make love to him just once - 

But he couldn't, and oh, OH that despair was so FILLING - 

_I'm gonna cum for you, love.  Gonna cum all over you, all over myself, and then I'm gonna eat everything, and I'll puke it on the floor and eat it AGAIN, because you're s-so GOOD, so **GOOD** to me..._

_S-so close, so close so close...  
_

_  
_And then Ishimaru felt his sac tense up, and he _howled_ , slamming his fist down on the intercom button just in time to cum all over himself, all over Mondo's **gorgeous** body that was slathered over his own, as the rest of the students would be forced to watch and see.  

_Just for you, love.  Everything for you.  All for you._

He hadn't even come down from his orgasm as he bit his hand again, a heavy, racking sob shaking his entire body together, and in the next moment he didn't know if he was crying or laughing or both. 

It _was_ both.  

He had murdered the only person he'd grown to care about, he'd grown to fall in love with, to want to spend forever beside.  

**_And it felt so fucking good._ **


End file.
